


[只狼/狼弦]执炬

by samesame



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 狼弦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samesame/pseuds/samesame
Summary: *OOC、OOC、OOC，剧烈OOC警告，瞎几把写的自我满足用狗血爽文，天雷慎入*妖怪温泉旅馆paro，怨妇(？)弦+天狗生蛋设定慎入，先上车后补票慎入





	[只狼/狼弦]执炬

弦一郎想：我这是在干什么呢？  
可是心里有一个声音在极力怂恿他，如果现在不进行下去，你的愿望就永远无法实现了。

一心曾评价其孙道：作为温泉旅馆的老板尚且算是合格，作为天狗就实在是缺少风流逸趣了。虽然自己现在正在做的事，跟风流不搭边，也谈不上什么有趣。他醒得很早，职业习惯般收好自己的被衾，用盆里的水洗了脸。秋日夜长，残水已经凉得渗骨，让他清醒的同时也带来一股涩意，如屋檐边挂着的冰棱扎进心头：第一天的仪式和酒宴虽然辛苦，你也的确不是什么善饮的人，可也不至于睡上一天两夜吧！费尽心思挤出来的三日婚假，马上就要结束了！  
支起的窗格里已透出天光的颜色，隐约听得见鸟鸣啾啾，除此之外，就只有胸腔里一颗心怦怦直跳的声音了。身上披着件不伦不类的旧棉衣，弦一郎盯衣襟上的菱格盯了半晌，拳头一握下定决心，手足并用地爬到那床还鼓起的被褥前，双掌撑在狼耳边，从上俯视着狼的脸。对方呼吸绵长，唇上的细髭随着气息拂动。  
接下来的事情就顺利得多了。年轻老板手伸到一半又缩回去，将掌心搓热了，往上面呼了好几口气再探进被褥。即便是身材矮小、沉默寡言的狼，怀里的温度也让人安心。隔着一层衣物抚摸胸膛，弦一郎在那儿流连良久，我什么时候才可以不用口舌和耳朵，直接听到这里的声音？

聒噪的乌鸦将天狗亭年轻继承人举行婚礼的消息传遍了群山，四面八方的妖怪们都来观礼。那一天两位新人身着礼服，面具覆面，坐在神舆上由旅馆的狸猫们抬着，黑熊撑起红伞跟在其后。这支长长的队伍将绕山一周，让山与河川、风与林海都见证两人的结合。  
只能从面具形状猜测伴侣的身份，妖怪们七嘴八舌地议论：是狼啊！是猫头鹰的儿子，那只牙齿和爪子都像刀一样锋利、会在夜里瞪着荧荧的眼的野兽啊！  
亭主一心也混在队伍里，笑呵呵地举起仪式用盃往口里倒酒——那红盃是白蛇神社的供物，永远不会倒空，直到他的女医师不知从哪杀到跟前劈手夺过，棕耳朵和尾巴都气得竖起来。路边的芦花簌簌作响，天色也有些阴沉，坐在右首的主角弦一郎茫然四顾，只觉心头如天空一般空空荡荡，他听着前方敲打的鼓点，从袖子里去握左首那人的手。  
那人仍面朝前方，小指动了动，轻轻钩住天狗同样的部位。

爷爷若是目睹了自己现在这副模样，估计又要以手抚额痛心疾首道“怎么会有你这么傻的天狗”了吧，弦一郎自嘲地摇摇头，俯首下去。命运总是让他失望，而他连这失望也已经习惯了。  
性器的温度自然比肌肤更高，口腔粘膜甫一接触也是一缩，只得先捧到嘴边用唇舌濡湿了，小口小口地适应这会灼伤自己的炎热。唯有脸上，唯有胀得通红的面颊上的热度能够与此匹敌，织物摩挲着他的手指，腰带，再是兜裆布带，膝盖被体重压得发麻，若不是那个声音还在催促着，自己一定会捂着脸拔腿就跑，“啊啊啊啊我到底在干什么”的嚎叫刺破清晨的空气，让客人和旅馆员工们好奇地推开窗户，伸出头来，看着新婚的老板一路狂奔出洞房——  
狼在温暖的浪涛中醒来。那浪涛正冲刷着他的下体，他自然而然就抚摸上了感觉的来源。天狗发丝生来枯干细长，穿过指间的时候仿佛是枯草刮过小腿的触感，那时他和弦一郎都还是孩子，两个人在比自己还高的芒草丛间穿行，到山的那一端去聆听巴的教诲。  
弦一郎倒在迟疑，口间的器官正在他的照料下显露出存在感来，他不知接下来应该执拗地攻击某一处还是从头舔舐到尾。随着对方按压后颈的节奏一点一点向前吞，舌头被压迫得无处可去，只得无意识地被滚热的硬物蹂躏，弦一郎未察觉到自己的眼窝已聚起泪珠，喉蒂被探出的肉首挠了几下，喉管立刻开始一阵接一阵地缩紧，作为晨间的口淫来说，已经算是十分周到了吧。  
于是狼的动作乱起来，变得有些随心所欲。插进去后就忍不住一而再再而三地向那儿使劲，寻找着粘膜上的舌乳，柔软的舌根和静脉。插进软肉里搅得对方下颌酸疼，忍者很喜欢对方略带着粗糙的舌面，在那儿将自己蹭硬一些后，再滑进又紧又窄、不断蠕动，正等待享用的喉管。  
没做什么准备就被插进最深处，弦一郎的喘息一会急一会长，嘴角的唾液早就溢出来，滴滴答答沾湿了衣襟。他终于忍不住发出苦闷的声音，一点点吐出嘴里的东西，倒在狼的大腿根上大口大口喘着粗气，一缕发丝粘在鼻尖。  
狼为他拨开了，再用大拇指拭去他嘴边的唾液：还想做吗？  
天狗闭目喘息了一会，点点头。鼻尖汗津津地泛着红色，眉毛蹙起来，比那个为了旅馆不顾一切的鬼面掌柜可爱多了。 

少有妖怪知道，那只是一场弥补的仪式。匣里放满了稻草，托着一枚光洁晶莹的蛋，狼表情泰然，蛋的主人却满脸通红地抓着衣摆，视线都不知道该往哪放，高大的身躯蜷缩成一只斗败的山鸡，翅膀没精打采地歪在身侧——对面几个知情人坐了一列，形部气不打一处来，拔起门上的装饰用枪就要把狼攒个透心凉，后者头上冒出一连串危字，尽全力勉强闪过，发髻却还是被削散了，只好披头散发地听着一心哈哈大笑，义父捏着胡须噗嗤噗嗤的闷声发笑，并全程参与了苇名家婚礼仪式对策紧急会议。

如果靠嘴巴就能受精，那么现在隔壁房间里的就不会是一枚蛋，而是一大堆毛茸茸长着肉翅的灰扑扑小团子了。弦一郎脑子里冒出这样的白痴念头，他伏在褥子上，棉衣被扔到一边，另一人的余温仍烘着他，太阳也一定升起来了吧，不知道佐渡的狸右卫门阁下今日是不是真的会依约入住，房间、浴池和特意奉上的盛馔是否已经准备妥当？  
耳畔传来脚步声，狼已经回到被褥边。房间另一头的箪笥里放满了交合用的道具，各种春画，男形，不知从哪里搞来的长生丸。视线朦胧的弦一郎侧过脸，那人在自己身边坐下，满面认真地拧开瓷瓶，倒出黏滑的液体，沿着手指淋湿了大半个右掌，淌出一绺绺的银丝来。  
这混蛋，不会是拿了鳗鱼汁液来吧……事已至此，弦一郎嘟囔着坐起，转过身去，朝他露出接下来即将被使用的部位。  
“要做就快点。”  
“是是是。”  
话音刚落，粘滑的触感就刺了进来。熟悉弦一郎的身躯，熟悉弦一郎的癖好和每一瞬的反应，两指寻到了埋在身体里的铃，来回弹压着，立刻让对方呼出的每一缕气息中都带上了淫靡的铃响。  
这是……可恶，怎么是山芋汁……！  
另一边干燥的手指攀上了前端勃起的杵锤，紧握在暖热的指缝中磨蹭自己的手茧。弦一郎的身体瞬间绷紧了，根根羽毛竖起，差点扎进狼的眼睛里去。  
“……你好歹……”腿已经不由自主缠上了狼的腰，天狗闷哼道。  
“您说什么？”  
“再怎么说，好歹也该吃一点……”  
吃点？  
昨天傍晚宿醉的忍者终于醒来，肿着眼窝，只吃了酸梅饭团，河童送来的咸菜和半碗冷汁，热腾腾的红豆饭可是动都没有动——明明是自己的婚礼，怎么说也应该吃一点的吧？  
哎呀，这位天狗大人……狼想。都要止不住舒服的声音了，面色绯红如木槿花，眼里盛着一汪水，却还在想着这种事情啊。  
被人从内侧外侧同时刺激，不同处的快感如同两枚钩子，钻进弦一郎的尾骨吸附他的骨髓，一层一层的酸涩快意全是自身体最深处的泉眼里冒出来。他连疼痛都忘了，牙关咬得紧紧的，那人俯下身来，用舌头撬开他的齿列，舔掉嘴唇上的血。  
如果不想漏出声音，又忍不住的话，就和我接吻吧，第一次做的时候狼说过这样的话。  
嘶啦一声，紧绷的欲望终于裂了个口子，白茫茫的光从里面一涌而出。弦一郎觉得自己的身体被扯成两半，连说话的力气都没有，只有狼手里的东西还在一跳一跳地吐出精来，挂在狼的掌心上，再被抹得到处都是。

侧卧时翅膀会紧紧地压在身侧，经常会被拽下几根羽毛，让天狗倒抽一口气。所以狼揽着他的腰，将他抱到自己身上。  
“……不嫌重吗？”  
“不重。”狼摇摇头。  
弦一郎低声啧了一声，双翼缓缓地张开，黑夜一般的影子盖住了亮光，连房间都暗上了几分。  
山芋汁浸透了的地方红肿起来，泛起一阵又一阵的麻痒。狼抬头仰看，年轻的伴侣正强自忍耐着，睫毛投下浓密的阴影，他只好抚着对方发颤的大腿根让他放松下来，屈膝坐在自己大腿上，将自己迎入腿间的热窝。  
“啊啊……啊……”  
狼忍不住暗中叹息，耳边回响着的却是对方的呻吟。双手从弦一郎的腋下穿过，沿着翅骨的线条一路向下，摸索到羽翼与脊背联结的部位，  
“啊、嗯、啊……狼、狼！”  
几乎是所有有翼种共同的弱点，仅仅是轻轻的摩弄，就足以唤起窜过全身的强烈电流——太过突然又太过激烈，弦一郎甚至忍不住发出半是恳求半是抗拒的哭音，这是小老板今天发出的那些好听的声音里最悦耳的一次了。无需模仿刚才激烈的口淫，狼轻而易举地就让对方露出内里最柔软的核，任凭自己搅弄。  
明明不是第一次了，无论是以口淫唤醒还是伏在对方身上吞下兽类的阴茎。深深浅浅插了几轮后，又斜着戳刺起来。与身高相较弦一郎的径道并不深，龟头很快就蹂躏上了结肠的窄口，不知是因为期待还是羞耻，内里裹得更为激烈，每次顶进去的时候天狗的翅膀都会更张开几分，像是想要盖住两人交叠在一起的身躯，可惜从翅根到羽毛尖无一处不在颤抖，喉咙里发出断断续续的闷声，若是翅膀上也有血管的话，现在连羽毛都是红色吧。

行至河川边的时候，行列停下来休息，大家东一丛西一地歪坐着，洗把脸，吃些干粮，边聊天边抽完一杆烟，更换抬神舆的班次。刚继承家业的小老板再度职业病发作，从神舆坐垫下面摸出一大袋吃得分给大家，饭团是厨房准备的，他自己也手痒做了几个。  
而即将与他结为伴侣的那个人，正坐在河边的空地上，隔着面具也不知道在看些什么。弦一郎本想在他身边坐下，没刚迈出几步却突然胆怯起来，只得装作弯下腰，随手捡起一块石头——山中的男孩子都会的技巧，拣一块扁扁的石片朝着水面掷过去，石片不断在水面上弹跳，直到力道穷尽后才会沉入水中，以飞出去的距离和擦过水面的次数决胜负，个中佼佼者甚至能让石片直接弹到河岸的另一边。  
掷了几块，手还未生，但飞掠到河面中央也就沉下去了。深秋时节满目皆是枯黄，芦苇丛在风中轻轻摇曳，穗子低垂的影子倒映在水面上，弦一郎怔怔地想着一件事情，无意识地握紧手中之物粗糙的棱——  
——那个人走过来，握住他的手，掌心的温度超乎他的想象。腰腹紧贴，呼出来的气息也紧贴，手指交缠在一块儿，弦一郎的身体瞬间就僵直了，几乎是被那人操纵着拧腰，挥臂，用上忍者的巧劲掷出最后一块石片，他从没扔得这么远过。  
思路不仅被打断，还乱成了一筒缭乱错杂的色彩，像是往枭的寄鹰筒里倒入细小的晶体，再放在阳光下转动那般五彩斑斓。他为什么要过来搂住我的腰，难道到了这个时候才想到应该进行些亲密的肢体接触么？弦一郎全身火烧火燎，一动不动地站在河边，心中一遍遍重复：当着这么多人的面……快放开吧……  
结果狼就真的放开了，他都没来得及把手掌覆上狼的手背。

别的房间传来脚步声，说话声，障子开闭之声。若是两人还在旅馆内忙碌的往日，此时便是一天中最忙的时刻了，玄关接待客人，在厨房帮忙，抱着大摞浴巾噔噔噔地穿行于回廊间，来不及观赏庭院中徒然盛开了一季又一季的花。日头已经照到枕头前，天狗亭的少主人却还蜷缩在他怀里若有若无地哼着，额前镀着层薄汗，迷迷糊糊间寻找着狼的喉结去吮，下面含裹的部位淌下许多滑腻腻的液体，弄湿了小半片被褥。  
舒服吗？  
为什么你每次都要问这种问题，对自己这么没信心么，还是觉得我不够投入？弦一郎在心中不停埋怨，可涌到舌尖都变成了“唔唔”的呻吟。狼一定是听到了他内心所想，故意再次握住了他的翅膀根，这次用虎口夹紧了不紧不慢地仔细摩擦，弦一郎身体又是一抖，眉头深深地蹙起来，却舍不得浑身上下被填满了的满足顺畅，只得随他拨弄自己的身体，像是真的在拨弄一根弦。双翼围得严丝合缝，将两人裹成了一枚漆黑的卵，天狗贴伏在卵壳中，不住地摆腰迎送心上早已一片混沌，唯独不忘次次下落都一吮到底，最下一层细小的绒毛里渗出汗，又变得沁凉沁凉。  
结果还是在大白天里做了这种事……挣扎着冒出这个念头，弦一郎被插得迷迷糊糊，攥紧了狼的手。窗格明亮，细小的尘埃正在照进来的光柱里沉浮，房门边挂了一支菖蒲花。  
那朵紫色让他回过神来，晨间的绮事仿佛一场大梦，血嗡地一声涌上颅顶。一定是陷入了幸福的美梦，不，是一睁眼就犹如从梦中醒来，所有的一切都从手中溜走……  
“那个，昨天的红豆饭。”  
“……”  
“是您做的吗？”  
“……啰嗦，问这个干什么……”事已至此，还问这个干什么？终于被这般不上不下的情交折腾得没了力气，天狗如同被一只被急风卷在半空的纸鸢，飘飘荡荡找不到归处，  
你这个人……还是一点儿动腰的欲望也没有吗！  
狼眨了眨眼，扣住了他的腰窝。弦一郎不知从哪来的力气，立刻捂住嘴巴，可第一声呻吟还是没能堵住，全数漏了出来。

室内弥漫着的体液味道终于散去了些。黑漆漆的翅膀和那日一样耷拉在身后，摸上去湿漉漉的，反倒映出一层光泽。肢体交缠，灰白与干枯的发系在一处，狼也没有说话，伸出手来刮着天狗汗津津的鼠蹊部。  
您还满意吗？  
……哼，弦一郎的鼻翼动了动。我还以为找个忍者床上能轻松点……  
明明满意得不得了，舒服得射了两次，但怎么可能说出口呢  
……您也太自说自话了吧，狼指出。我也没有因为您是深山秘汤的天狗大人，就觉得下半辈子可以衣食无忧了啊。  
他心里想的其实是：刚才您缠着我的腰往腿根吮着阴茎那招，忍者哪会教这样的技巧？当然，这句话也绝无可能说出口。  
弦一郎瞪他一眼：还说“您”？  
狼只好改口道：你这个笨蛋。被说是笨蛋的人凑上来，拉扯他的鬓发，咬他的舌尖以示抗议，两个人肌肤相擦，把被褥和衣服弄得更糟。

——那你又觉得我怎么样？  
那人靠近了几寸，手握在弦一郎的腕上轻轻摩挲。少见对方这样直接了当地表达感情，小老板满意极了，忍不住又附在他耳边嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨：我都为你生过蛋了，多来陪陪我啊。 ……我无法承诺。  
弦一郎一听这话便气结：那每次还射进来，是想让我生更多吗？！  
太舒服了。狼低声说。  
……你这厮……

温暖的日光，温暖的空气，充盈了天狗亭小老板婚假的最后一日。先前还想着什么不会实现愿望，永远也触摸不到之类的念头，真是愚不可及。那个人明明就站在自己面前，伸手穿过他的胸前，将那失望揉成一团扔得远远的。  
他舒了口气，此刻终于如愿以偿。直到狼有些粗暴地揪着他的翅膀，将他翻过身来，仿照四足兽类的姿势蹭着他的臀缝求欢，惊得天狗腾起疲软的翅膀要去挣脱——两人在房里又多折腾了大半日，直至身疲体虚地醒来时，已经是夕阳西下、暮鼓将息的时分了。后穴里含满了精液，早就已经能够轻易接受种子撒播的身体。弦一郎连抬眼的力气都没有了，只听见那人拉开门，盆里泼溅的水声哗啦响。  
在狼为他擦拭身体之前，弦一郎脑海中仅剩一个念头在明明灭灭。他记起前日自己在河岸边所想为何了，他在想秋天很快就会过去，而山里的冬天又冷又长。所以到这儿来和我一起度过吧，我会备好了烧得滚热的暖炉和酒，等到下一个春天和夏天到来，夏天河边青草的味道很好闻。

END.

*爱欲于人，犹如执炬，逆风而行，必有烧手之患。

**Author's Note:**

> 背景设定：  
阿屑：山里的妖怪温泉旅馆·天狗亭的年轻继承人，很早就认识了狼，继承家业之前一直在旅馆内实习。  
狼：山中忍者·枭的养子，被枭带到天狗亭做帮佣养家，很早就认识了弦一郎，年轻人日久生情情久生日，一不留神就多了个蛋出来，只好举行结婚仪式入赘苇名家。  
一心：旅馆前任亭主，喜欢在顶层的专属浴池泡澡，大冬天也会露出兜裆布  
形部：弦一郎的师傅和保父，“你小子，要是敢做对不起弦一郎少爷的事，这把枪穿你个透心凉！”（红伞突刺.jpg）  
永真：年轻的狐狸妖怪，管理账目和一心的健康状况，无论哪一样都让她身心俱疲  
九郎：在旅馆对面开茶屋和点心店的小孩，谁也不知道他多大岁数，从何而来，怀里揣着的书是账本


End file.
